


Gingerbread Family (Chris Evans x Reader)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans christmas, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans fluff, chris evans rpf, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart





	Gingerbread Family (Chris Evans x Reader)

You were spending the day with Chris and his family at his mom’s home making a gingerbread village.  It was an annual tradition for the Evans clan, and one you happily embraced and looked forward to every year since you’d been together. 

The dough had been baked the night before and was ready for decorating.  Chris’s siblings Scott and Carly, and his mom, Lisa, worked on building the houses.  Carly’s children Ethan, Miles and Stella were in charge of decorating them with frosting for snow and an assortment of colorful candies.  You, Chris and his sister Shana were in charge of decorating the people and accent pieces.

You were enjoying the day, but you were preoccupied with your thoughts.  Decorating gingies was something you had done so often that it didn’t require much focus, which was a good thing since your mind kept drifting.

Chris’s voice, along with the snap of his fingers by your eyes, snapped you out of your current fog.  “Hey, are you okay, babe?”

“Wha- yeah, I’m good.  Why?”

He made a face that showed he wasn’t quite buying what you were trying to sell him, and replied, “You’re not yourself today.  You’ve been so quiet.”

“Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind, I guess.”  

You realized at that moment that the entire table had stopped working and was watching you and Chris expectantly.  He placed one of his hands over yours and pointed with other at your gingerbread people. 

“Any reason why every cookie you’ve decorated today is frosted in pink or blue?”

You heard a gasp come across the table as a shy, yet wide smile spread across your face.  You didn’t have to answer him verbally, a simple bite of your lip and a nod was all he needed to know you were giving him something he’d always wanted for Christmas.  Tears were streaming down both of your faces as Chris let out a whoop and jumped out of his chair, pulling you up to embrace you tightly and cover your face with happy kisses. 


End file.
